Blockchain combines the openness of the internet with the security of cryptography to provide a faster and safer way to verify key information and establish trust. However, the software and hardware performances of blockchain transactions still lag behind traditional distributed systems in various parameters. In current technologies, to execute a plurality of transactions, the state tree is locked for the update and unlocked after the update, and the transactions are processed serially during the update. This serial processing manner limits the TPS (transaction per second) performance of blockchain. For example, only seven bitcoin transactions can be executed every second. Therefore, it is desirable to improve blockchain system performances such as the execution efficiency for accommodating larger volumes of transactions.